Onyx
by raven-fan14
Summary: sorry english is not my first language


Two drunken figuers enterd the room both kissing franticly and tearing at each others clothes the male said "Raven please if you remember anything about this night let it be that i love you "

"thats nice" said the female Raven and soon both were naked and under the blankets of the bed.

**the next morning **

The next morning Raven awoke with a splitting head ache and pain between her legs and naked no idea why or how she tried to recall last night but all she could remember was the club and voldka lots and lots of vodka.

she decided to get out of bed and take a shower.

after her shower she got changed and meditated were she found out from lust one of her emotions that she had lost her virginity last night but no one of her emotions knew who to after 5 hours of intence meditation she went in to the kitchen to have a cup of herbal tea and something to eat. she found left over pizza and heated it up in the microwave oven she noticed that at one oclock in the afternoon she was all alone in the living room not a titan in sight.

suddenly the main room doors opened and in walked Robin and Starfire looking hungover too next in were Cy and BB also looking hungover from the night befor no one talked just got their food and ate silentaly

after everyone was done eating there was some colour back in their checks and everyone went about thier normal routein.

**2 months later**

Raven had been throwing up a lot in the mornings lately and her intelegance told her to take the test.

Raven went to the pharmacy and bought the pregnancy test and then went home and took it she waited the 5 minits for the test to be done and then looked at the results a small pink plus sign was there proving intelegance correct.

she quietly left the bathroom and then collasped on here bed in tears she cried for the whole night luckly her emotions didnt cause any caose in her room.

**the next morning **

Raven awoke from a dreamless sleep and then remmemberd she was pregnant and had no idea what to do she couldnt tell the titans what would they think of her a slut thats what so she choose option two leaving and never coming back to the tower.

slowly she packed up her things and then she opend a portal to a poket dimention to put all her stuff in it and then she wrote a note for the titans put her communicator and then put on some normal clothes a tshirt and jeans and then teleported out in to the streets of jump city.

when she got to the streets she emideantly began looking round for a hotel. she found a nice one and settled down for the night.

**the next morning **

when the titans awoke the next morning they were wondering wear Raven was since she had not come down for breakfast. Robin being the only brave one was chosen to go knock on Ravens door.

he knocked and then waited and knocked again and waited after the sixth knock he diecided enoghf was enoghf and put in the override code. when the door opened he noticed the lack of every thing there was nothing there everything was gone. he noticed a note on the bed and walked over to it he picked it up after moving the communicator and then opened it and it read

_dear titans_

_iam gone and i am not coming back. i am sorry for any inconveneonce but i have done something stupid and now must live with the consicuences dont worry i will be fine so dont look for me._

_sorry_

_Raven_

Robin was shocked and rushed to the kitchen and showed the others they were shocked to and didnt know what to do so they dicided to give her a few days and see what to do then.

**a few days later **

a few days later Raven had found a job at a libary and a small two room apartment not to far from the titans tower Raven was doing well.

the titans were now in the living room talking about Raven.

"so what are we going to do about Raven?" asked Robin

"i think we should leave her be" said Cy

"i second" said BB

"Star what do you think" asked Robin

"um i think Raven wants us to staty away so we should" said Star

"right well we need to find a replacement for her" said Robin

"ill call titans east and see if they can spear a member" said Cy

"ok" said Robin

after a five minit call Cy returned and said that Aqualad would arrive in a few hours.

**two years later **

Raven had dyed her hair black but that was the only thing different about her she was just finishing up her shift in the libary and then went over to her desk and then wheeled oout a pram with a baby boy with black hair and black eyes playing with a whale teddy bear.

"come on Onyx lets go to the bank" Raven said to her son Onyx

"yeah" he cried happely

Raven walked to the bank pushing Onyx in his pram and when they got there they enbter and qued.

after five minits of waiting the lights suddenly went down and there was shouting

"every body get down now" they yelled

they all got down and then the men yelled again

"put the money in the bag now" they yelled to the cashier

Raven was sceared she couldnt use her powers the titans would find her and then all this hidding would be for nothing.

the titans got a call a bank was being robbed so they quickly got there and went into action

BB changed into a beetal and squeised under the door ande assesed the situation 4 robbers the hosteges all in one group by the corner he squeised under the door again and relayed the info to the others Robin whisperd the plan to the others and when everyone new of their part they all went in on the call of "titans go"

Star opened the locked doors with her super streangeth and then started shooting the armed men with starbolts BB turned into a rhino and charged at them Cy fired his cannnon and Robin and Aqualad went to help the hostages after five minits of this the robbers were taken care of and the hostages were safe

but suddenly one of the robbers got free a fired a shot it bearly missed a young woman and her baby the woman turned round with four red eyes and rose up off of the floor and a black tentical thing grabed him and disarmed him and began pulling him towords her

"do you have any idea what you could have done you could have killed my son" she said in a familier demonic voice

suddenly the baby boy started to cry and the woman shrank back to normal and picked up the wailing infant and shushed him gentaly

"sshh it ok mamas here mamas here" she said in a gental voice

"mama i sceard" said the boy

"its ok Onyx everythings ok" she said

after the titans were finished with the robbers they went to the ambelance were the woman and Onyx were getting assest.

"um hi mam we were just wondering what you powers were?" said Robin

the woman looked at them and they saw familiar purple eyes "Raven" they all said

sighing "yeah its me guys" she said

"were have you been" "why did you leave us friend?" "whos the kid" were the questions being thrown at her

"i ve been in Jump city working in a local libery i left because i was pregnant and this is Onyx my son" Raven explained

all their eyes were wide and they all were in shock Star was the first to recover "friend Raven you must come home with us were you and young Onyx will be safe from harm"

Raven looked at the titans and sighed "ok i will come with you i know youll only track me down other wise Star"

Star and the others grined and they all went back to titans tower were Raven saw that her old empty room had been left untouched all the titans were talking about old times and playing with Onyx all that is except for Aqualad he was studying Onyx _could it be _he thought _could he be mine _

after an hour or so of talking and playing Raven anounced that she had to take Onyx down for his nap when she left Aqualad silently followed her

after putting him down on her old bed she left the room and bumped in to Aqualad "sorry" she said

"um Raven whos Onyxs father?" he asked

"in dont know it was an acident we went to a club i got drunk and brought some one back here and"

"and he left befor you woke up" Aqualad finished

"how do you know" she said

"that was me" he whisperd

"what" she yelled

"it was me Onyx is my son" he said

"but but how could you do that to me?" she whisperd

"i am so sorry but i love you and i knew you didnt love me and that if i stayed then you would hate me in the morning so i left and tried to persue you normaly but then you left and there was nothing i could do" he explained

"you you love me" she said

he looked down at his feet and nodded

"i thought you liked Star" she asked

"no your the one i love"

"I love you to Aqualad and this explains a lot about Onyxs other powers"

"you do wait what powers?" he asked

"oh Onyx has both of our powers" she said

"realy well um would you like to go on a date with me Raven?" he asked

she nodded

**1 year later**

"Raven will you marry me" Aqualad asked his girlfriend of one year

"yes i will" she replied

the end


End file.
